


Sea Urchin

by coop500



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Beach Scene, But Helpful, Children falling off giant boats, Flying, Gen, Gentle, Lots of Flying, Lucifer being blunt, Midflight dining?, Soft Vore, sea flying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coop500/pseuds/coop500
Summary: When Lucifer takes flight with his new wings over the Los Angeles sea, he ends up coming to the aid of a child fallen overboard. The parents are not pleased on how he does it.





	Sea Urchin

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story, while fluffy and gentle and all that happiness, does contain soft vore, meaning, one living being does swallow another living being whole. But it's perfectly safe, no one is harmed and is done in a protective manner, but you have been warned.
> 
> I wrote this story solely this morning so it's very short and a little rough, but it was a cute idea in my mind that I couldn't pass up. Don't worry I do have bigger stories in the works~ I just keep getting sidetracked with little drabbles.

Along the Los Angeles beach, a man stood, dark hair, dark suit and fairly tall, staring out at the water and the sky beyond. It was a strange day today and Lucifer needed some time to ponder things, the beach was his favorite place to do that at. The evening was still early, the sun only just starting to set as a gust of wind blew in, messing up Lucifer's hair even further and attempting to revert it to its original curly state. A few hours ago he saw a fancy yacht leave the docks but he could no longer see it at sea. It was somewhere out there but the memory was a distant one.

Still... as he glanced around his area of the beach, he noticed no one was really around, granted he liked picking spots with few people so he could ponder in peace, usually someone was still around regardless but he supposed the wind was getting colder, too cold for humans to have much fun in anymore. But for the Devil, it was no bother. In fact, with no one around, Lucifer felt like doing something he hadn't done in a very long time, something he had been denying himself out of spite, but today things were.... not so simple, he could use the relief and workout while he attempted to figure stuff out. Whether he actually will was to be seen, but regardless, a moment more past before his wings appeared, large and white, covered in feathers.

He stretched them out, the sun reflecting off them, the muscles stretching in a relieved manner to finally not to crunched up after all the time he kept them hidden since he got them back, the time he kept denying their existence. He still was not pleased with them being there, but the reason for why they were there was muddled. He let the wind blow through the feathers for awhile longer, before taking flight, heavy flapping of massive wings causing the sand where he was standing to blow around in a puff. His flight muscles ached from lack of use, it was almost relieving but annoying at the same time, it didn't hurt per say but the yearning was strong.

The cold breeze blowing over him would be too much for a human without protection, but to Lucifer it felt amazing, refreshing even. He could do this forever he felt like, he always did brag about his stamina level after all. Lucifer had a soft, pleased smile on his face, his sharp wings cutting through the air with ease. After awhile he lost track of time, the sun was setting a little but it wasn't night yet, he decided he'd think about flying back when he started seeing the stars out. Until then, he just wanted to enjoy this relaxing moment, the only way it could be better was if he could bring Chloe out here with him, but alas that wasn't possible, things were too... complicated right now.

As his mind wandered to the detective, he lost his smile, replaced with a hint of sadness in his eyes, he didn't notice the small figure splashing in the water below until he heard a voice call out for help. Lucifer shook his head to snap out of his daze, looking down and around to spot what looked to be a human, attempting to swim but failing at it. "Someone please help! " The frightened female voice called again, sounding fairly young, perhaps a child. With a sigh the Devil swooped down, deciding he couldn't let the little one drown out here. Almost like a eagle grabbing a fish out of the lake, Lucifer snatched the child out of the water by tucking his hands under her arms, holding her firmly but gently, knowing small young humans were delicate.

Thankfully she stopped flailing once he touched her, his wings continuing to carry them both across the sea as he saw no reason to stop. Flying was second nature to a angel, even to one who hadn't done it in so long, he could still handle it and hold the small human. "T-thank you mister... " He heard her say, shivering and her teeth chattering from the cold. The sea was harsh and the wind was harsher, the little one needed a safe, warm place to hide in and Lucifer knew just where he could put her. He knew she might find it odd that he had wings, most humans did, but he didn't feel like explaining unless she asked. He did sigh a bit about getting his suit wet, especially when he had to hold her closer to keep from dropping her and of course the little human took the opportunity to snuggle against him. She was about the same size as Trixie, but with blonde hair and purple clothing.

"You're welcome, child. " He replied, though she might not be thanking him for the next part. Again, he didn't feel like explaining and he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't understand it even if he did try to explain it, so he felt the best thing to do was to get it over with and maybe explain afterwards. The Devil gently pulled the little shivering one away from his chest, to be closer to his face, looking at a shy, but happy child face. He felt bad that he might make that happy face fade, but she needed to be warm and safe, at least until he could figure out where she came from and return her.

So with a lick of his lips, he opened his jaws and gently engulfed the child's head inside, taking the first swallow to pull her in. There was some confused mumbles from her, but she kept still beyond her previous shivering. He hoped perhaps the warmth of his innards would be welcoming enough to put her at ease. While Lucifer kept flying, he also kept swallowing, pulling her shoulders in next and lowering his hold to her waist. She tasted salty due to the salt water he just pulled her from, but there was also a underlying sweet flavor, it was like a chocolate covered pretzel sprinkled with sea salt. It was kind of a rather tasty treat, one he didn't mind devouring for her own good.

By now there was a few nervous wiggles, but they didn't affect him much besides giving a soft massage to his throat. Devouring the child while mid flight was interesting, but the sea was wide open, nothing he could possibly crash into really unless a sail boat appeared or something. With another powerful swallow, the little one vanished further inside of him, a startled, shy squeak coming from her that time. The poor thing likely didn't expect to be scooped up and eaten by a man with wings, but she'd be safe in his belly, warm and sealed up from the harsh elements. He couldn't really think of anything better for her out here, plus he wasn't going to hurt her so there really wasn't much of a reason not to tuck the tiny human inside.

With so much of her already eaten up, the second half was easy, since it was mostly legs anyway, he started taking smaller, but repeated gulps and swallows. She was surprisingly fairly still and calm about it, no screaming or trashing or pleading, just seeming to allow the nice Devil to swallow her up. He was not complaining, it certainly made things easier. After a few more gulps, all that remained were her little shoe covered feet, which were gently pulled into his mouth, then swallowed down his gullet to join the owner inside. She slid the rest of the way through his chest before entering his stomach, the small space making her curl up inside, but it wasn't too tight for her.

From the cold water of the sea to the warmth and safety of Lucifer's belly in just a few minutes, the little one certainly had a exciting time just now. The Devil let out a soft burp, having swallowed some air with her here and there, before giving a few gentle rubs to his suit covered middle, feeling pleasantly full now as the little human got comfortable inside. "There we go, that's better~ " He said, smiling a bit, glad that the little one seemed to accept her 'fate' in his innards, a very well behaved little treat. He was very gentle with her after all, perhaps she realized that and figured he'd only be that careful if he wanted to keep her safe. either way this flight trip was made even better with a full belly.

"Thank you again mister. " Lucifer heard the child say, muffled now but clear enough to hear and the stutter was gone, probably because she was no longer cold. "Hmm, thank you for being delicious and calm about it. " He jested a bit in reply, though he realized he should probably figure out where to take the small human. He wasn't going to keep her, oh no, he needed to find her owners or something. "Why were you out in the water anyway? " He asked, keeping his eyes on the water though, looking around for any signs of human life. He did spot the remains of a boat, the ripples in the water making a V shape that was fading on his end, but still follow able if he acted fast enough.

There was some shy shifting in his gut, the stomach giving a soft gurgle from the movement. "I was on a big boat with mommy and daddy, but I was bored when they were just talking about adult stuff so I went close to the railing... I saw some dolphins jumping along and... I leaned too far over and fell into the water. " There was a unhappy whimper, the small one snuggling the soft stomach around her for comfort. "I tried to call out for help but the water was so cold and I don't think anyone heard me... " She further explained, seeming quite happy and relieved to be safe and sound. "Then you came along after a while, thank you for saving me.... Are you a angel? "

Lucifer sighed softly from the story, human children were so clumsy, she was lucky he was out here, who knows what would have happened otherwise. "Next time perhaps you'll be more careful. " He said, tiny bit annoyed at the carelessness of the child. But then she asked the question... one he didn't fully expect but probably should have. Was he a angel? It wasn't such a straightforward answer. "Depends on your definition of one. " He didn't much like being considered a angel, but the alternative might scare her. "My name is Lucifer, but don't worry small human, I'm not going to hurt you. I am however going to try and find that boat you fell off of. Your parents will probably want their offspring back. "

"Lucifer? Like the Devil? " She asked, sounding a little nervous about that, as he suspected she might. Then there was a giggle, happy and childish. "You talk kinda funny, b-but... thank you, Mister Devil, I promise I won't be too much trouble. " She added, since she was unable to hug him, he received a snuggle against his innards again instead. He was confused on how the child could take being eaten so well, but it meant less hassle for him. "Good, though it's your parents who might be giving the trouble. " He added, pitching his wings to turn and follow the trail of ripples. There was a soft hum from the little one within, but she didn't say anything and instead seemed to relax for the ride.

It took awhile, the boat was going fairly fast, at least it felt like it. But as his powerful wings kept flapping, he saw the ripples become stronger and more prominent, which meant he was getting closer. The child was still quiet, perhaps she was asleep, that didn't bother him though. With falling off the yacht, struggling in the water and then being eaten, she had a fairly stressful day, it was no wonder she was tuckered out and needed some rest. The Devil kept flying onward, following the trial, but looking in the distance, he finally saw something out there resembling a boat, or yacht to be exact. It was big, one of those public ones likely. Now that he thought back, he was pretty sure he saw it before, leaving the docks.

With a deep huff, Lucifer picked up the speed, using the sea wind to his advantage to push him forward. Below him the dolphins the child likely fell overboard for jumped along, as did some more up further, closer to the yacht, but they didn't seem to pay him any mind. Instead, some of the humans on the boat were shouting and pointing at him, but they didn't have any cameras, good. They likely thought he was a bird at first, as some lost interest pretty quick. But two humans, one male, one female kept staring as he neared, he hoped it was the child's parents, he rather not be seen by too many, mainly because he didn't want pictures everywhere. His brother would not be pleased if he let humans take pictures of a real angel.

Lucifer neared the railing, grabbing it with his hands and using it to pull himself closer, before dropping down feet first onto the back of the yacht. The two gasped and backed away from him, staring at his wings with a mixture of awe and slight horror. "W-what are you? What do y-you want? " The female asked, looking as if she was recently crying, her eyes were red and watery as the male wrapped one arm around her for comfort. "Are you both the parents of a small female offspring? " He asked,looking down at his wet suit with a sigh, his wings vanishing from view for now that he was safely on the boat. Though he suspected he will have to fly off here in a bit.

The Devil received a nod from them both. "Yes... we're worried she fell overboard, the coastguard has been radioed to search for her. " The man replied, the mother seeming to have a fresh wave of tears forming, bloody hell. "Okay before you start... that, you don't have to worry about it. I've come to drop her off, I found her in the water a ways back. " Without further warning, Lucifer pressed a hand against his stomach, squeezing his stomach muscles to push the little one back up his throat. The shifting and movement of muscles seemed to have awakened the child, as she shifted a little in confusion, but figured out what was going on soon enough. The look of horror on the parents faces increased as they watched the Devil regurgitate their child before their eyes.

The little one's hands came out first, followed with her head, eyes still groggy from sleeping in Lucifer's belly. "Mommy! Daddy! " She still ended up saying happily, as more of her slid out of his jaws and strong hands helped support her. The mother had a hand over her mouth, almost trying to hold back a scream, even though the child was fine, it was still a bit jarring for humans to witness. Lucifer tried to make it quick though, pulling her out the rest of the way by tipping his head back and pulling her up and out. The child giggled as she looked down at Lucifer, before he placed her down on her feet in front of him. "You got me back to my family, thank you Mister Lucifer! You're a angel to me. " She told him sweetly, before turning to run to her family.

While the little girl was happy, the parents were not so much. "W-what.... what did you do? Y-you ate our baby? What's wrong with you, you monster! " The mother lost it, almost screeching as she grabbed her slimy, Devil drool covered daughter at the halfway point and pulled her away from the Devil. "You're welcome child, but clearly I best leave you and your family. " He ignored the parents and just answered the girl, turning and allowing his wings to appear, before leaping off the back of the yacht and taking flight. Beautiful white wings flying off into the sunset turning night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ I hope you liked it, feel free to tell me your thoughts below.


End file.
